Soul Mates Tamashii Majiwaru
by love-kittie
Summary: *New Author's Note* This story is set after Galaxia..the senshi are in America and everything is peaceful or so they thought....Does have Generals/Senshi paring well some of them! This is my firstfic Please review!
1. Prologue: A time ago Hitotsu Jidai Mae N...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon at all! But at times I wish I did!  
Notes: Keep in mind this is my first fanfic!   
  
Prologue: A time ago {Hitotsu Jidai Mae Ni}  
  
Silver Millennium: Before Queen Serenity.  
"Are we ready to play, Sele," Mickeal asked playfully.   
"Oh Mickeal, why do you taunt her so?" a graceful woman asked playfully. She looked at least 20 yrs old. Her silver hair hung behind her as a white gown displayed her figure.  
"Awwwe seren-chan" Mickeal taunted giving her pleasant kisses. Three cherubic girls tugged on Serenity's dress.   
"Srenity" they say in unison are we gonna play. Serenity looked at two cats.   
"Ok Luna...Artemis ...you get Suna, Ruka, and Michi" Serenity called looking at the three tots.   
"Onesan..."a little girl of light purple hair held in the family traditional style called. She looked about six years old a very similar to her older sister.   
"Mina you're my partner right?" she called with hope.   
"Of course Selenity!" Mickeal smiled.  
"Alright I'll count to 20.......1 2...3..4..."Serenity started closing her eyes.   
"Lets go" the tots called dragging Luna and Artemis with them.   
"C'mon Sele" Mickeal de said picking up his sister-in-law.  
"20"Serenity finally stop counting and began looking around the palace.  
She entered her mother's bedroom to find three little shoes peeking out from the bed.   
"I wonder where their at..."she called tugging them out by their feet.   
"Got ya!" she said tickling the tots.   
"This means....."She went over to the closet and pulled it open.   
"Caught red handed in the chocolates!" she called placing the cats on the floor. "Now where can my husband and sister be..."she said looking in and out rooms.  
The tots and cats ran towards base hoping that Mickeal,, would be it next. Serenity shrugged and decided to check the basement. She slowly opened the door.  
******************************************************************  
Mickeal lead his sister-in-law towards the basement.   
"Sere will never find us here right Sele" he called playfully to the giggling girl. They soon huddle in a corner trying to contain their giggles and shh's.   
"Awwe how cute...the princess and the prince playing hide in go seek" an icy voice called.   
"Who are you what do you want?!" Mickeal said standing up defending his sister. "Don't worry you shall see..."the voice called as a wind rushed in.A dark figure of a woman appeared.   
"BERYLL!" Mickeal spat still in a protecting stance.  
"Precisely." Beryll replied eyeing the little girl. Mickeal followed her gaze.   
"You can't have her" he said ready to die.   
"Mina-chan whats going on"Selenity said hiding behind her brother.   
"Oh but I will" Beryll spat taking out a sword. Mickeal looked at her drawing his own sword. Their swords clashed then Beryll used her dark magic against him. She stabbed him ruefully causing the girl to faint.   
"Perfect...."she growled stabbing him in the chest. "Selenity....Please.......forgive....me My dear Sere----nity......."  
*******************************************************************  
Serenity opened the door when a eerie feeling came over her. She rushed down the stairs. She screamed a high pitched scream.   
"Mickeal Mickeal please wake up"she said rushing to his still body. His blood covered her hands as tears came down.   
"Why Why Why" she cried when everyone else rushed down. The tots were   
turned away as soon as Luna caught the site.   
"Artemis take the children......."Luna said trying to console Serenity. "Mickeal.......Selenity..........my family.........gone.............."  
******************************************************************  
Present Time  
  
A shadow crept past the door in the dim lit room.   
"My lady, everything is order." the shadow said towards the darkness.   
"Very well then tell her highness to move on with the plan" the darkness shot back. "Yes your majesty" the shadow bowed.   
"And one more thing. If you fail......"darkness said stepping into the light. A woman with a tall demanding posture looked fiercely at the being. Coldness was in her slate blue eyes. The shadow cringed and flew out of the room in terror. Her chilled laughter echoed through the halls.  
***********************************************************************  
"Princess Ja'aku, her majesty commands we must begin" a male voice boomed.  
"Do not raise your voice at me weakling.......Our plans will begin immediately since we have revived them...."a woman answered wickedly. 


	2. Chapter 1: Only the Beginning Yuiitsu an...

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters! No matter who says unless it cost a penny I do not own Sera Muun!  
Notes: Please give me feedback!   
  
Chapter 1: Only the Beginning {Yuiitsu ano Hajime}  
  
  
"Hey, Usagi, wait Up," Makoto yelled from down the streets.  
She was about 5ft10", with a slender figure, and wavy auburn hair in ponytail with two strands lose. Her eyes gleamed a emerald color but with a hint of sadness was in them. A young girl of twenty stop as Makoto called her name. She had sun golden hair in odangos which framed her face perfectly. Hey eyes seemed to be jewels of deep blue but a great sadness was in them. She wore a pink strapless dress that framed her slender body showing her perfect curves. She turned around to see her friend running up to her. Makoto wore blue jeans with a green spaghetti strap shirt showing a little bit of her curves but mainly her slimness.   
"You're hard to catch up to, Usagi-chan," Makoto said breathing heavily.   
Usagi just nodded her head with a frown of worry on her face which was unusual for the bubbly young woman.   
"Hey what's wrong?" Makoto said putting her hand on Usagi's shoulder as they stopped walking in front of the Mistoa Café.   
"Lets go in first and get a table then you tell me" she added quickly as she grabbed Usagi's hand.   
Makoto quickly pulled Usagi in and sat her at the table. She turned to the sad stricken girl and frowned.  
"Now tell me" Makoto order waving off the waiter. Usagi looked up with tears in her eyes at Makoto.  
"Well, Mamoru is still in the hospital.............and they don't know if he will live" Usagi sobbed out as she started to cry uncontrollably.   
"That bad....."Makoto whispered barely audible for her to hear. Usagi just nodded as she looked at the glass of water placed in front of her by the waiter.  
:I hate those damn dark kingdom, dark circus, all of those dang creeps: Makoto thought as she hit the table with her fist in frustration. Usagi didn't noticed for she was off in her own world remembering the night before as it played over again in her mind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mamoru bent down and kissed her soft red lips in the moonlight before the river when  
everyone was walking down the path towards them.  
"Hey, Mamoru-chan," a tall dark man said holding his hands at a young girl of twenty-one's waist. He was strong built with short sandy brown hair, football player to be exact which pay his way though collage. He was 6ft even wearing a blue t-shirt that showed off his rippling muscles and a blue jeans that were not too tight nor baggy. His eyes shone a bright baby blue as he looked at everyone. The girl his hands were one was about 5ft 9in with short blue hair. She was slender, and not-so perfect curves but good enough. She had eyes as deep as the river blue which gleamed with joy. She wore a bright blue dress that came to her knees with a wavy look to it which seemed to frame her body perfectly. Mamoru wore a black suit with a silverish-blackish vest. He was about 6ft 7in; a tan well built man of twenty-seven who smiled when Usagi was near him. His eyes danced with joy of a soft blue as his ebony back hair was slicked back a little. Usagi wore a pink gown with a whitish-silverish tint. She seemed to glow in the moonlight as her eyes looked more like blue jewels than ever.   
"Hey Usagi-chan," the young blue haired girl said looking at the couple.   
"Hey, Damien-chan.. Ami-chan" the young glowing couple said in unison. A girl of twenty walked up to them with her golden river of hair flowing behind her. She wore a simple summer dress of a golden color. Her hair was done up behind her in a golden-reddish bow but little ringlets of curls framed her face perfectly. Her slender figure and perfect curves shone exquisitely in her dress. Her eyes were a deep zircon gem color that shone in the light with radiance.   
"Hi. Minna-chan," the girl exclaimed at the two couples showing her bright personality.  
"Hello, Minako-chan" the two couples said after each other. Two girls of twenty-one walked up to the little group with laughing eyes.   
"Hey." Makoto said with laughter behind it as she looked at them. Makoto turned to look at Rei making her green spaghetti strap dress dazzle in the light.   
"Hi." the group said in unison together then started to laugh.   
"Hey, minna-chan." the other girl said with pleasure. She was about 5ft9" with a slender figure of beauty. She wore her raven hair down which had a purple tint in the moonlight. She wore a simple dress of violet red that came down to her lower calves which brought out her dancing morning glory eyes with tender care. The dress framed her perfect curves of beauty with brilliance.   
"Hey Rei-chan." was the reply from all around the group with laughter hinting in it.  
All of a sudden they heard a scream that was so shrill it made everyone shiver.  
"What was that," Damien said with uncertainty.  
"I don't know but I feel a strong dark vibes at work here" Rei exclaimed looking in the direction of the scream.   
"Lets go. Check it out." Makoto said grabbing her henshi pen.  
"Right." Minako said grabbing hers as everybody nodded. They raced towards the shrill scream with their henshin pens in hand. "Transform..."Ami ordered them looking at the familiar man before them.   
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MAKE-UP!!!!!!!" yelled Ami as ribbons of blue incased her and transformed her into Super Sailor Mercury.   
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!" Rei yelled as red ribbons incased her which transformed her into Super Sailor Mars.  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!!MAKE-UP!!!!!!!!" yelled Makoto when green ribbons incased her making her into Super Sailor Jupiter.  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!!!MAKE-UP!!!!!" the young Minako yelled instantly following ribbons of golden orange.   
"MERCURY GUARDIAN POWER!!!!!!!MAKE-UP!!!!" yelled Damien as he threw a blue rose into the ground a rush of water surrounded him transforming him into a blue-ish suit and a blue cape with white in the inside. A blue streak went flashing above his head and he caught it as it took the form of a sword. Mamuro held a red rose above his head which instantly transformed him into Tuxedo Kamen ending with the fall of rose petals.  
"MOON ETERNAL!!!! MAKE-UP!!!!" Usagi yelled as white and red ribbons framed over her body turning her into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
"Hold it right there," Eternal Sailor Moon said calmly pointing her finger at the man with his young curly sandy hair tied back in a low ponytail strangling a woman for her energy.   
"Who in the Hell said that" the man replied looking up showing them who he was with his light emerald green eyes.  
"Zocitie?" Rei mumbled as she looked into his cold eyes.   
"I am the pretty solider in the sailor suited, Eternal Sailor Moon. In the Name of the Moon." the young senshi of woman yelled moving along with her words with ease.  
"On Behalf of Mercury" Sailor Mercury and Mercury Star Guardian yelled summer saluting in the air which made them land on Eternal Sailor Moon's right side.  
"On Behalf on Mars," Sailor Mars said pulling out a charm as she front flipped to Eternal Sailor Moon's left side.  
"On behalf of Jupiter. The god of thunder." Sailor Jupiter said back flipping in the air to Sailor Mars' left side.  
"In the Name of the love goddess and Venus." Sailor Venus said doing round offs then summer saluting in beside the Mercury Star Guardian..   
"Even the slightest rose bud has it sting. You have misused the power of beauty." Tuxedo Kamen said jumping down from the building landing beside Sailor Jupiter.  
"We will vanquish you" the senshi said in unison at the dark general. Zoicite looked annoyed at the old saying which he had heard years ago. "Ohh get on with it"he said dropping the girl into a heap on the ground. He flew at the Guardians of the Earth and Mercury who engaged in a battle with him. He threw a blast of dark energy which knocked them out completely. The senshi seemed to be frozen in time for they stood there in shock unable to move. Eternal Sailor Moon watched dumbfounded as Zoicite struck a sword of dark energy in the Guardians almost piecing their hearts. The senshi were not quick enough to fire at him before he disappeared. The guardians had detransformed immediately before going unconscious.  
"NOOOOOOOO.....Mamoru" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed as she raced toward him tears sliding off her face.  
"Damien," Sailor Mercury whispered as she ran towards him crying.  
The senshi ran to their sides praying it wasn't too late.   
"We have to get them to a hospital," Rei said helping Makoto pick them up. Everyone just nodded to afraid to say anything hoping it was just a nightmare. They quickly got them to Mamoru's car and steadily and easily put the guys in the back. Quickly everyone detransformed and jumped into the car. Minako drove quickly to the hospital.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Usagi..Usagi..."a voice said as someone shook her.   
"Huh When did you get here?" Usagi said looking up and saw her dear friends looking at her concerned from where they sat.  
"Just a few minutes ago....." Minako said quietly sensing her friend's distress.  
"Usagi.. Mamoru and Damien..may not pull though," Ami said chocking back a sob. Usagi nodded as tears streamed down her face and she noticed tears streaming down her friends faces.  
They stood up and quickly left Mistao Café and headed to the hospital which was two blocks away.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Mamoru's room Usagi sat by his side staring at his still body.  
"It's all my fault, my fault" she whispered over and over crying. Suddenly Mamoru went flat line. Doctors quickly rushed in trying to get his heat beat going. Five nurses had to restrain Usagi back and clam her down.   
" NOOOOOO....Mamoru Don't leave meee, again" she screamed moving her arms past the nurses only to be pull back.  
"Doctor she's hysterical!" the nurse exclaimed trying to calm the girl with the other four nurses.  
"GET HER OUT OF HERE" the doctor ordered taking control of the situation.   
"Mamoru Don't go not again. You PROMISED You would never leave ME" she screamed at the lifeless body as she was being taken out of his room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In Damien's room he woke up to a find a beautiful girl crying.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked as he sat up with a little difficultly. Ami looked up as she saw Damien's face lit up with a smile. She immediately flung at him hugging him. She drew back and kissed him. Damien was surprised at first then grew deeper into the kiss, but Ami put an end to it as she put a finger to his lips.   
"Be right back," she whispered a disappeared down the hall. She came back pushing a wheelchair with Rei in it. Rei smiled as she got up before she walked over to Damien.   
"Looks like you pulled though," she said as Ami approached with the wheelchair.  
"Yep, you think I leave a beautiful girl like that," Damien said motioning to Ami.   
"Damien.." Ami said with a loss of words blushing deeply. Rei and Ami grabbed and arm and helped him into the wheelchair. Ami got behind it and started pushing him out.  
"Time to see Darien..."Damien whispered. When they got out to the lobby, which was in front of Darien's room, they found the place in shambles. They quickly got over to Usagi who still had five nurses calming her down. Ami walked over to Makoto who was helping the nurses.   
"Mako-chan, what's going on," she asked with a worried tone. Suddenly Usagi stopped her raving and screaming and looked as if she was in a trance.  
"Flat line..Mamo..." Makoto replied but couldn't finish her sentence tears over whelmed her eyes. Ami sat down awe struck as she comforted her dear friend. She looked over to where Usagi was and saw Damien and Rei comforting her. Usagi looked straight ahead as she her memories played in mind.   
************************************************************************  
  
Princess Serenity screamed as Endymion was cut by Beryl's sword. Now she held a dying Prince Endymion crying. She hair flying behind her in a massive river of golden white. She grasps the sword beside her and stabbed herself in the heart.  
  
************************************************************************  
A nurse came over to Usagi and told her Mamoru was fine. Usagi got up and went into his room holding back her tears. She sat down and watched his every move. Ami and Rei quickly took Damien back to his room by the nurse's command.  
"Rei, Damien, I think we a long hard battle before us" Ami said as they put Damien back on his bed. They just nodded knowing she was right.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
"Minako...Minako....Minako," a male voice whispered in the wind.   
"Wh-who's there?" Minako said frighten by the voice. A man with long snow blonde hair flowing behind him walked up to the scared girl. He wore a general's outfit of the color white with a purple tint that glowed in the moonlight. His white cape with a purple tint was attached by two whitish-purplish buttons on his shoulders and it seemed to glisten in the night. He was strong muscular built with the height of 6ft8".  
"It's me, Malachite my love," he said putting his arms around her.   
"Oh, you scared me. I thought it was someone else," Minako said with a elegant tone of voice.  
"Who, my darling princess," he said wrapping his long white cape around her. His blue icy eyes looked upon her lovingly as he spoke.  
"Oh..I just kept seeing someone creeping past my windows.." she said almost breaking into a sob.  
"Shhh...not worry my dearest. I am here." he said tighten his grip around her trying to calm her down.  
"Your right.." she said facing him with loving care. He bent down and kissed her soft orange gloss lips. She silently wrapped her arms around his neck in this kiss as it deepened into a passionate kiss of love.  
************************************************************************  
  
Minako woke up instantly dripping in cold sweat as worry showed in her eyes. Her golden nightgown stuck to her body showing her curves from the cold sweat. Who was that in my dream? I can't remember his name but I felt safe with him she thought to herself on the edge of tears. She laid back on her bed closing her eyes but couldn't get back to sleep.   
************************************************************************  
"Minako,time to get up!" Makoto yelled though the apartment her green summer dress swaying as she walked. The tall brunette's hair was pulled back to a pony tail that held perfectly.  
"I'm in the kitchen!"  
Makoto quickly went into the kitchen smiling and began to cook breakfast.  
"Hey, you up early. What's wrong?" Makoto asked watching Minako stir a glass of orange juice with sad eyes.   
"OH, I just didn't get enough sleep, that's all"she said looking down at the glass before her with her zircon blue eyes still stirring. She wore a pearl white shirt with a zircon blue skirt. Her hair fell gently against her face tied back in a red ribbon forming a bow.  
"What time were you up?"  
"Somewhere around 4 am"  
"NANI?!" Makoto yelled quickly flip the pancakes as her emerald eyes showing her worry.  
The phone rang as she flipped the last pancake ringing though the house.   
"I'll be back in a sec., don't move Minako-chan" Makoto said her voice warning her as she left the kitchen entering the living room. Makoto gently picked up the phone and put in close to her ear.   
"Hello?"  
"Hi. Makoto-chan!"  
"Hello Ami-chan, Whats up?"  
"Darien just woke up"  
"Darien woke up that's great"  
"Yes can you come to the hospitable?"  
"We will be there in about 15 minutes."  
"K, Ja!"  
"Ja Ne!" Makoto said hanging up the phone. She turned around and saw minako face to face with her.   
"That was...."Makoto said as Minako interrupted.  
"I heard lets go" Minako said looking relived.  
************************************************************************  
At the hospitable Rei, Ami, Damien and Usagi was surrounding Mamoru.   
"Oh Mamoru, we're so glad your awake," Ami said leaning against Damein.   
"Hey guys we're here" Makoto piped popping in the door.   
"We got a real treat for you Mamoru" Mina said with a suppressed giggle tossing him the bag.  
"Thanks guys" Mamoru mumbled through cookie crumbs.  
"Hey I didn't get that treatment" Damien said trying to steal a cookie. Mamoru batted his hand away only to have Usagi steal them all with a evil laugh.   
"Usagi I hate to take you from Mamoru, But I need to talk to you" Makoto said pulling here outside.   
"Ok.....I'm coming" Usagi said quickly stealing a kiss from Mamoru.  
"What's up, Makoto," Usagi asked when they were outside in the hallway.   
"I'm worried about Mina......."   
"Why?"  
"Well, because she was up at 4 a.m."  
"Ohhhhhh.......well Lets talk to her about it" Usagi said worry apparent in her eyes. Makoto nodded in agreement.   
  
"Oh, K, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, You all will Have to leave" the head nurse announced when the girls came back in.   
"Alright......see your later Mamoru-kun" the group hurriedly left to leave Usagi to her goodbye.   
"Ami, Damien, we're heading to get a bite to eat, wanna join?" Rei gestured to Makoto and Mina.   
"No thanks we're going to get some rest" Ami said with a glint in her eye. Usagi looked at Mamoru lovingly giving him a soft kiss.   
"Mamoru....do you think the dark kingdom is back?" Usagi asked when everyone left.  
"I dunno odango-atama....we will have bring it up next time......"Mamoru said kissing her softly.   
"Mamo-chan time for me to go" she said regretfully. Mamoru nodded in agreement settling down into sleep.   
************************************************************************  
Makoto, Rei, and Minako decided the best place to eat was Minako and Makoto's apartment. Makoto went to the kitchen and start to cook as soon as they got in the door.   
"Lets go to my room" Minako said leading the way.   
"Do you think they're back" Rei asked worriedly.  
"I don't know we killed them........"  
"Well....we just have to see. I have a bad feeling about this....."  
"Yea"  
"Well my latest said........" Rei stated changing the subject but it fell on deaf ears.  
************************************************************************  
"Minako-chan, my love, it looks like Princess Rei and Sir Jadeite are coming" said a handsome man with whitesih-blondish hair.   
"Hi Princess Minako...Sir Malachite" Princess Rei and Sir Jadeite said with proper respect.   
"Hello Princess Rei.......Sir Jadeite" the couple said giving respect.  
"Oh I almost forgot........" Princess Rei started, "Queen Serenity has summoned us........all of us......"she said turning briefly towards the gentlemen with a stern look. "To the Royal Throne Room at 3 o'clock."  
"Oh Rei that's in five minutes" Minako said exasperated.  
"Well, I guess we should get started to the palace," Malachite announced his eyes hovering in slight concern.  
"Lets go" Jadeite announced with Rei at his side.  
************************************************************************  
"Mina....Mina-chan..........Mina-san.......Minako.............AINO MINAKO!!!" Rei voiced boomed into Minako's ear. Angry mixed with worry was what Minako eyes met.   
"Oh I'm sorry...Rei-chan......gomen"  
"Something wrong Mina-chan?"  
"Oh no Rei......its........"  
"DINNER'S DONE!!!"  
"Lets go eat Rei-chan....."  
"Ok" 


End file.
